This invention relates generally to systems for forming multiple container packages and more particularly to apparatus and methods for applying molded clips to unattached containers and devices and methods for reorienting plastic molded clips and aligning unattached containers.
Retaining clips of the type used by the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,859 by James S. Bader et al. for Can Clip and Packages, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 501,008 of James S. Bader et al., filed June 3, 1983, for Machine and Method for Assembly of Multiple Container Packages, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,201, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 524,129, filed Aug. 17, 1983, for Improved Can Clip and Multiple Container Package by James S. Bader, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,265, the disclosures of which are hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that they disclose.